By Fire and Might
by HipsterBubble
Summary: Blaze the Quilava is starting to show feelings for his companion and leader, Lucas. Both of them are unaware of their feelings for each other, and they soon find out on their way to a rescue mission. Can the two companions find their own dreams really come true? Yaoi. Don't like, don't read. Contains lemons.
1. Chapter 1

**Finally found my flash drive to upload this! Hope you enjoy it and it was rated M because of upcoming lemons... xD Hope you like it too! -HB**

* * *

Chapter 1

Blaze's POV:

I trudged along a dirt path, my rough tan fur shining in the sun. My stubby limbs moved quickly to reach the town my friend was waiting at. From the Rescue Base, the town was a ten minute walk. As I thought of my friend I was meeting, I blushed slightly. For a while, I was feeling a different way towards him. Most probably it was love. I reached the entrance of the town to see the Riolu waiting for me. He was leaning against a tree stump. His eyes were closed, but I knew he could sense me. I trotted quickly on my two short legs towards him. I'm a Cyndaquil, who was in charge of the recue base, Elementals, with my buddy Lucas. He's the Riolu that would be standing near the stump. Today was a special day. We had our change to evolve. Finally.

"Lucas!" I shouted his name in a trill. He opened his eyes and looked at me with a smile. His smiled were so adorable sometimes. Wait, what?

"Blaze! You're here!" He said in a low voice. I started to walk with him to the town. I looked at him and he was the same as ever. As we entered the old Whiscash's pond, there was a cave.

"Blaze, as you are the leader, you need to enter first." Lucas said with a little bow. I sighed and trotted into the cave. There was a glittering orange jewel embedded into the ground. I touched the crystal. A bright flash went through me and electrified me. I collapsed to the ground, twitching. Slowly, I felt my torso getting longer, my long nose starting to become smaller. I moaned, feeling every part of my body starting to ache a little. As the pain receded, I slowly crawled out of the cave and took a look at the reflection on the water. I was finally a Quilava, having a larger build than a Cyndaquil, and the flames on my back a brighter hue. Lucas was staring at me, and I started to blush a little. I knew I had feelings for him, but I was sure he didn't.

"Lucas! It's about time you're a Lucario now!" I spoke out to him with a huge grin. I heard that Lucarios were stronger and much more intimidating than almost any Pokémon. Lucas grinned and strode into the cave. I sat on the grass, looking at the new me. My small eyes were now larger, now showing my pupils that were green in color. My form was now much more flexible and agile, and I could feel more strength in my limbs. I saw a Lucas slowly coming out of the cave. I stood on my two legs to see how he looked like. He was much taller; his face was more elongated and even more charming. I coughed and tried not to blush. His eyes were piercing blue in color, and he became even more muscular from his evolution. His fur was now shining and soft.

"So? How do I look?" He asked with a grin. I tried to avoid eye contact.

"You look great! I mean from that tiny Riolu to this… It's amazing." I told him. He smiled widely and giggled. Damn! That was adorable. I walked off from the pond and started my way to the Pokémon Square. I would buy supplies there and call it a day. This whole evolution tired me out. He jogged behind me, and he whistled a tune I couldn't recognize. I could never tell him I loved him, I was afraid he would hate me for it. He was the only best friend I could ever have, and I didn't want him to go away… I thought that we should stay best friends forever, and that was how it should all be.


	2. Chapter 2

**Some scenes that are... Perverted? I guess I'm the perverted one... Ahahaha... Enjoy it though! -HB**

* * *

Chapter 2

Lucas's POV:

Blaze seemed to be a little down by the time I had said good night to him. Was something wrong? His aura was a little blue, and I knew he was sad. I smiled at him and tried to cheer him up. Hm. Maybe I'll take a look at him tomorrow. I trotted to my home, a huge cavern where I could practice my combat. As I closed the door to my home, I fell onto the hammock and fell asleep. Maybe tomorrow Blaze will be alright. Plus, there was this feeling I had towards him, but I didn't know what to say.

A single ray of sunlight glinted at my face, as this cavern had holes where sunlight could get in. I quickly cleaned myself and took off to Blaze's home. I was eating an apple as I set off from the cavern to Blaze's home. I arrived at the base to see that Chase wasn't here yet and walked into the dark home.

"Blaze? You awake?" I called out. I parted the curtains to let some air and sunlight in. I saw the my friend at the end of the base in his bed of hay. He squirmed in his sleep, and even groaning and moaning. I walked towards him. I was right beside him when suddenly he faced me and I blushed frantically. His aura was pure red, the color of lust.

Blaze was still asleep, but I found his hand rubbing his crotch, and his breathing started to become erratic. I knew what he was doing. He opened his mouth a little, moaning softly. I wondered who he was dreaming about. Wait, what?! I blushed as I tried to get rid of that thought. What was I thinking? A bright ray of sunlight shone on his face at that moment.

"Hmmm….? Ah… D-Don't… LUCAS?!" He shouted loudly. He blushed furiously as he sat up to face me. My face was heated up. I knew what he was dreaming about.

"I-I'm sorry, I-I didn't mean to… I'll be outside!" I quickly replied and ran out. I was sweating in buckets almost. I just saw my friend almost jerking off. The image lasted in my mind, and I tried to get rid of it. I found Chase staring at me as I came out of the base. His eyes were wide with bewilderment.

"Morning, Lucas. Why are you sweating?" He asked. Chase was a member of our team, a Kirlia who was aspiring to be a Gallade one day. He could sense our emotions, and even read minds.

"Oh… Uh… I… was… doing some training! Yeah! Training!" I assured him. My ears were still heated up, and I saw that Chase's aura was starting to waver. At that moment, Blaze came out of the base.

"Morning, guys! It's another day for another rescue!" Blaze announced cheerfully. He looked at me and blushed. His face was a bright red, and I thought that was pretty darn cute. I shouldn't be feeling this way to him. He's a guy! I'm a guy! My heart fluttered whenever I saw him.

"We have a mission to go to Mt. Thunder to save a Seedot. He was kidnapped, according to witnesses. There's a lot of reward to this, the parents are rich." Chase said.

"Right, then, let's go!" Blaze started off. I always felt a sense of admiration since we ever met, but now, he was perfect to me. What if he didn't like me back? Maybe I shouldn't ever tell him this….


	3. Chapter 3

**Yep, this is where it all starts... Hehehehehehe... these two are too cute though... xD -HB**

* * *

Chapter 3

Lucas's POV:

Mt. Thunder was one of the tallest mountains in this world. Many pokemon like to venture this mountain to train and challenge the pokemon that lives up here – Zapdos. We had reached Mt. Thunder by mid-afternoon, and started to hike up the steep and rocky mountain. There were dangers here and there, but of course, we knew what to do. Blaze took the lead, nimbly climbing between rocks and boulders, Chase going next, being able to predict where dangers would lie. I followed last, knowing I can cover for them. The mountain was steep without any kind of plants.

"You know, I wonder how a Seedot would even be kidnapped here." Blaze spoke up suddenly. He had a point.

"We don't know who kidnapped him. Maybe we'll find out when we reach the top." I replied. Blaze shrugged and clambered on. Chase hopped beside me and we started to walk up the slope.

"Lucas, I hope I'm not intruding your personal matters, but may I know if you have any feelings towards Blaze?" Chase asked casually. I blushed immediately as he said Blaze. Blaze's fur coat was shining in the sunlight. I wanted to lay down on it and sleep with him. I looked back to Chase with a reddened face. He knew what I was thinking.

"Thought so. You are a bad liar, you know?" He added with a giggle.

"Wh-What?! What do you mean?!" I asked, with a little panic.

"You love Blaze. It's obvious. I won't tell Blaze. I promise." Chase replied with a smile. Sometimes that Kirlia could just know what you want to hide. Blaze looked back to us with irritation.

"Guys! Speed up a little?!" He shouted. He was a little irritated. As Chase reassured me with a pat on the back, I felt something in my gut. I looked up to Chase. Behind him, a large boulder was heading straight on for him. I dashed quickly, as Chase stared in fear. We were about to lose our leader and friend. I pushed him away, and my body hit the boulder head on. I felt myself lose consciousness immediately. I heard Blaze screaming my name. Ah, Blaze. I hope to see you once more…

Blaze's POV:

I felt someone push me away from where I was standing at. I took a small glimpse and saw that it was Lucas. Why did he push me? In that short moment, he had a small smile on. And then a solid surface crushed him brutally.

"LUCAS! NO!" I screamed loudly. This was not happening. Not now. No way. Lucas hit the boulder and was flung through the air. Chase managed to catch him in mid-air, using his psychic powers. As the boulder rolled down, I scrambled to where Lucas lay. He was not in a good shape. His arm was twisted in a weird way, there wasn't much blood, but I knew something was wrong inside. Chase quickly pressed his small hands on Lucas's stomach and a pink energy started to flow into him. Lucas started to float a little.

"Damn… At this rate, I'm going to become a Gardevoir... Ah well. Lucas will be fine. He has a few internal injuries I can heal quickly. We have to set up some shelter though… Can you do it?" Chase asked. I needed to do it for Lucas. I nodded and dashed on my four feet with our rescue pack, looking around the mountain for a shelter. I spotted a small cavern that could fit all of us. I dashed back to where Chase was. He was still there trying to speed up the healing.

"I found a cavern nearby. Will that be okay?" I asked worriedly.

"That would be perfect. Alright, lead me there." Chase answered. He lifted Lucas with his psychic powers and started to strut in pace with me.

"You know, Lucas was acting strange today. Was there something wrong?" Chase asked suddenly. I knew he could feel emotions, but I didn't know he could feel it today.

"You were weird too. I felt some kind of emotion from both of you… Love? I'm not sure." Chase added. His eyes sparkled with curiosity and interest. I guess it's alright to tell Chase. I hope he won't hate me…

"Chase… I have something to tell you…" I told him softly. We had reached the cavern by now. He laid Lucas gently on the blanket I spread on the ground. I sat on a small rock beside Lucas. Chase knelt beside Lucas, healing him.

"What is it?" He asked. I was hesitating by now. Chase is a member of our team. He needs to know this.

"I-I'm… gay. I love Lucas." I answered quickly. I was blushing now. Chase nodded and smiled, as if he expected this. He looked at me.

"Blaze, that's alright. I won't hate you for that. I think it's pretty cool! And if you love Lucas, that's great! I'm your friend, Blaze." He answered with a smile.

"Thanks, Chase… I knew you would understand somehow. But my question is, will he accept my love?" I replied quietly. Chase smiled.

"Blaze, I think he loves you too. It's just that you guys don't know." He answered with a grin. I smiled back. Did he really? It was starting to get dark. The skies were dark outside. I managed to find more blankets to cover the floor and another to cover the entrance. I flared my back to get some light and warmth in the cavern.

"Get some rest, Blaze. I'm almost done with this. Okay?" Chase asked politely. I nodded. I snuggled up close to Lucas and tried to get as much warmth to him. I thought I saw Chase smiling at us. He could feel positive emotions. All I cared for was Lucas to heal and be alright.


	4. Chapter 4

**Here, we have a flashback of Blaze's past, rather harsh. Here the rising action of love begins... :3 -HB**

* * *

Chapter 4

Lucas's POV:

_"No! Don't do this to me!" A young Riolu screams as other young pokemon threw little pebbles at him. His skin was already blue and black from bruises he got from his parents._

_ "It's the Queer-Lu! Let's get him guys!" A young Zangoose roared from the crowd. All the other pokemon started to follow. The Riolu started to raise his arms to fend himself. He squeezed his eyes shut, waiting for the pain._

_ "Don't do this to him! Stop!" A voice shouted in front of the Riolu. He opened his eyes to find a Cyndaquil around his size in front of him. It was the first time someone had actually defended him. All the pokemon that were trying to throw rocks soon dissipated, somehow the Cyndaquil could do it._

_ "Are you okay?! Those guys are mean. I know that." The Cyndaquil asked with a frown. His eyes were so tiny and his long snout made him look adorable. The Riolu blushed slightly. _

_ "I-I'm bruised here and there, but I'm alright." The Riolu answered. The Cyndaquil grabbed his arm and dragged him._

_ "I'm taking you to my home. I'm Blaze! What's your name?!" The Cyndaquil asked with a grin._

_ "I-I'm Lucas… Why are you helping me?" Lucas asked quietly. The Cyndaquil looked at him._

_ "Because I like you. Now come on, time to get you treated." The Cyndaquil answered with flushed cheeks. The Riolu let himself be dragged, in the happy moment that someone liked him._

I woke up in a softly lighted cavern. He looked around to see Chase on his side, slumped on a rock. His other side was rather warm and he found out why. Blaze was at his side, cuddling his leg. Lucas smiled. I had dreamt about the first time me and Blaze had ever met. Blaze probably didn't remember it, but I did. And it was one of the happiest moments of my life. I slowly shifted position to look at Blaze. Blaze was snoring softly, with his lips in a slight smile. He seemed to be having a pleasant dream. My back was bandaged up, as it stung whenever I rolled my shoulders. I got out of Blaze's reach and started to stretch my back and arms. I saw Chase sprawled on a pile of blankets, snoring loudly. I covered him up with a blanket. I obviously knew he did his best to heal me. I moved the boulder away from the entrance, and found it to be early morning, birds chirping and such. Still, this was Mt. Thunder, one of the most notorious dungeons. We still had that Seedot to find though. I started packing all our things and started making breakfast. I heard a rustle behind me to find Blaze, his breathing a little erratic, and his face in a flush. I tried to shake him awake. His eyes snapped open immediately.

"Blaze! Are you okay?!" I asked in panic. He pulled his arms around my neck and pulled me down, he pressed his lips against mine. My eyes were open wide now. His lips warm on my lips. I knew this was wrong, but it felt amazing. I could feel Chase staring at us now. I broke off from his grasp and puffed. Blaze looked at me with a spark in his eyes.

"Guys…." Chase murmured for a second. His face was red with his feelers on his head glowing. I knew what this meant.

"Keep the thoughts and emotions a little down, will you? It's disturbing." He managed to speak up. I looked at Blaze with a look of confusion.

"Blaze... What was that?" I asked carefully. This was it.

"Lucas… I-I'm actually-"

"YOU'RE BOTH IN LOVE, THAT'S NICE TO HEAR, BUT WE HAVE A SEEDOT TO SAVE. CAN WE DO THAT FIRST?" Chase cut off Blaze and shouted.

"Lucas, I really love you, and I know I shouldn't be, but I can't do anything about this. Will you love me back?" Blaze asked quietly. I didn't know what to say. My face turned into a shade of red and tried to say something.

"I…Blaze, I've loved you since the beginning. And you know that I will love you back." I replied. Chase seemed to have a puking motion. Blaze glared at him. He stood up and held me close. His shiny tan fur was soft to hold and touch. Finally I felt loved and all, and knowing that Blaze will love me.

"A-hem. Guys. Enough of that. We have a Seedot to save." Chase announced, his face still red. Blaze and I nodded.

* * *

**This is the end for now, I'm still working on Chapter 5. It's also the first lemon scene, so if you don't wanna read it, it's fine... :( Sorry guys! -HB**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for the late update guys! I'm sorry about the lack of details and the sudden and abrupt ending of this chapter. Chapter 5 will be... more... passionate? I guess? :/ But, thanks for reading and everything, I forgot to mention copyrights and stuff at the start, so no I don't own Pokemon or Nintendo or some kind of product, this is just a fanfiction. xD Enjoy it. -HB**

**Chase: My lack of dialogue is killing me. **

**Hipster: Do you want a boyfriend?**

**Chase: ...**

* * *

Chapter 5

Blaze's POV:

I can't believe I actually did that. And plus, I thought it was all a dream. I mean come on, since when did love ever come true? I actually was kissing Lucas. On the lips. That was not expected. At all. And when I did realize the truth, I confessed to him. This was not supposed to be going well, but he said he loved me back. This was like a dream come true. I now held Lucas's hand in my hand, never going to let it go almost. Chase looked at me and facepalmed himself. We managed to climb until the summit of Mt. Thunder, as thunder clouds gathered in the sky. A lone Seedot lay on the ground, not fat from us. Chase dashed off first, as we caught up.

"He's breathing! But he's got some major burns here and there… This isn't good. Prepare for a battle, guys." Chase declared as he started healing the Seedot using his powers as well as Oran berries. I could suddenly feel static in the air. It grew heavy, almost hard to breathe now. A giant gust of wind hit us. Chase and the Seedot would have been blown away if not for a barrier.

"WHO DARES TO TRESPASS MY LAND?! YOU SHALL FEEL MY WRATH, PUNY MORTALS." A mighty roar echoed loudly. With a sudden flash, a Raikou appeared in front of us. The Raikou, not a Raikou. The legendary guardian of Mt. Thunder? Nevermind.

"Wh-who are you?!" Lucas asked loudly. That idiot. How did he not know who this was? Nevermind that, we obviously hurt this dude's pride here, he was appalled at Lucas's ignorance.

"YOU DON'T KNOW ME AT ALL?!" The Raikou asked. His face was filled with rage, his purple mane standing up with static flowing in the air. The sky was going black. Seriously. What the hell was this dude's problem? Lucas's eyes were still blank, he had no idea who this was still. Evidently this Raikou was just getting even more pissed off. He started blasting his lightning waves at everyone, making the air sizzle wherever lightning arced through. None of the beams hit us, as Chase had placed a Light Screen among all of us.

"Take that! And that!" Lucas started shouting. He shot his famed aura spheres aimed at the Raikou. I blasted a pillar of flame at the canine, as Chase shot particle waves. Raikou dodged through all that in a flash. He appeared right in front of us.

"Hah. With your power level, I suggest you forfeit." He growled as lightning arced in the clouds. That quote with the added effects, made me feel like laughing aloud. Evidently that would just anger that dog. I managed to blast massive waves of flames that burned the dog time to time. We managed to beat the crap outta that dog, and made him speak up on why he even kidnapped the Seedot in the first place.

"He trespassed my domain. No permission. Nothing. Isn't that enough to keep him my prisoner?" Raikou asked, with an expression of puzzlement. I tried to stop myself from face-palming. This was just.

"We are at the state of modernized Pokémon society, where slavery is no longer a thing. Raikou, it's about time you see this world." I spoke up. Lucas seemed to have a stare of admiration, while Chase made a face at Lucas. The dog seemed to be dazed at this point, so I flashed out the Rescue Badge, and with a bright flash, we teleported back to the Pokémon Square. Raikou was still very confused at what had happened, as all the Pokémon from the square gathered around him. Oh boy.

"Is this him? That's HIM! Who is this again? What the crap? What's this dog doing here..?" All kinds of questions murmured through the crowds, as the Seedot we had rescued got back to his mother.

"Who the heck are you to kidnap that poor kid?" One of the Kecleons spoke up.

"I am Raikou, ruler of Mt. Thunder. That thing trespassed my land. I took him prisoner. Problem?" He growled. Looks of disgust and astonishment flashed through the Pokémon's faces. Wigglytuff spoke up.

"Who are you to keep whatever you want as prisoner? What makes you so special?" Wigglytuff's soft voice now turned a shade darker, rather ominous. Raikou seemed a little scared of the normal type.

"I-I'm a legendary! And none of you are! I have every right to do so!" Raikou managed to say. That was not a good excuse.

"Oh, so being a legendary makes you do this?! Ho-oh must be so proud of you. I bet he won't allow this, you dog." Wigglytuff snarled. He had a good point. At this point, Raikou's face was glowing red. Evidently, none had talked up to him like that. This was certainly getting fun. All the other Pokémon seemed to nod in agreement. A full scale riot surrounded the Raikou, though he managed to flash away in a bolt of lightning. Everyone erupted into cheers, we were hailed as heroes. I dash away from the commotion with Lucas, leaving a rather unhappy Chase in the middle of all that. We dashed all the way back to where Lucas usually stayed - the rugged mountains west of our base. It was a quaint place, it radiated warmth and all. Lucas's home was a small cavern at the side of the mountain, in which a hole was made to allow sunlight and fresh air. The cavern was roomy, various furniture cluttered at places, and a soft bed of hay and such was where he slept. Everything was cozy. Starting from the lighting and such, it seemed prepared… Huh. A shadow crept over me as I heard the door shut close. I turned swiftly and looked into Lucas's glowing eyes. I held him closer, and leaned in to start off the night of our lives.


	6. Chapter 6 NSFW

**I've FINALLY got Chapter 6 done with this lemon here, yes, a furry sex scene. Don't wanna read? Go ahead. xD But I finally did this after getting off my lazy ass. It took me a while. Haha... I will go on with the plot too... I guess. Hahaha... I need help. xD IDK Enjoy! -HB**

**Blaze: Hey Hipster? I don't think it's even possible for me to last THAT long.**

**Hipster: Pshh whatever. That's why Lucas is here to help.**

**Lucas: What?!**

**Hipster: Get into the story, guys.**

**Chase: n I don't see me...**

* * *

Chapter 6

Blaze's POV:

Somehow I managed to be beneath Lucas. I guess when we landed on the soft pile of hay while kissing managed to make this happen. I looked deeply into Lucas's longing eyes, as we held that gaze for a long time. I think I was blushing the entire time. Dammit.

"Lucas… I-I can't wait any longer." I whispered to him. He smiled at me with his lustful eyes. As he smashed his mouth on mine, his paws started to move from my chest to the nether regions.

"Haahh- Lucas… Not so fast!" I started moaning loudly as his mouth went all the way down on my shaft. It all felt amazing. His tongue was making its way all over my cock, and slowly slipping his fingers into my tail hole.

"A-Ahhnn... Hah! Lucas! Just stick it in me!" I couldn't believe I just said that. I was growling heavily in the heat, and starting to long for Lucas's cock in me as well.

"If you say so." He grinned widely as he pushed his massive cock into me. I twitched in pain, as the ring of muscle around my hole tightened around his shaft. Lucas's member hardened more inside, I moaned even more.

"Haa… Ah! Lucas… F-faster…" I muttered between moans, as he started to make his thrusts faster, his member making it all the way in. I felt his hardened cock pushing against me, making my cock quiver and leak. Lucas looked at me as he continued his thrusts, holding me closer to his hot body. I wrapped my arms around Lucas, and he leaned on me for support, brushing against my member with each thrust. It felt ecstatic.

"B-Blaze… I-I'm gonna come soon… Ha-ahhn…" Lucas mumbled as he leaned towards me even closer, his lips melting on mine. He started to increase his pace, rubbing against my cock even faster. I started moaning louder.

"L-Lucas!" I shouted in pleasure. Thick, white globs of cum shot out of my own member, as it hit Lucas's chin and the rest of it landed on my slick fur. I looked at him as he too started to come inside of me. My insides were coated with his hot liquid. Lucas flopped on top of me, his face so close to mine.

"Lucas… Shouldn't you take it our first..?" I asked him quietly. He opened his eyes and looked at me with those clear blue eyes. He smiled.

"I-I can't. It's knotted in there." He replied. Crap. Then I have to sleep like this?! Lucas started to lick the cum off of my fur, making me moan a little more. He grinned at me as my cock hardened again.

"Didn't think you were this horny, Blaze. How did you hold it in?" He asked slyly. His hands moved to my shaft again and started rubbing it.

"L-Lucas! Haaa… Ah! No wait!-" I moaned loudly, already too late to stop him. My back arched as I came again, my cock shooting its load once more. The hot liquid spilled again on my fur.

"I think I'm ready for another round too." He declared with his usual sly grin. He started to thrust again, this time with an increased pace. His lips landed on mine, this time staying there for the whole time. I felt Lucas's shaft reaching deep inside of me, his body rubbing against my shaft again. I took the initiative in the kiss, as our tongues met and twisted. He moaned into the kiss, as he kept his thrusts. Suddenly, Lucas hauled me off the bed with his cock deep in me and fell on the bed, with me on top.

"Ride my dick. Now." He commanded me, and although I found it funny, I started to ride it slowly, back and forth. I kept the pace, as I felt him thrusting as I moved back and forth. He started to thrust even faster and harder, and I rode him even faster. We were both moaning in pleasure.

"L-Lucas… Can we sleep after this..?" I asked him quietly. He grinned and nodded. I moved up and down on his cock, as he moaned loudly.

"Blaze! I'm c-coming!" He shouted and shot his load into me, the thick liquid coating my insides once more, and my member made towards its orgasm, shooting its load onto Lucas. His mouth was hanging open, catching some in his mouth, the rest of the hot liquid on his body. My head was spinning at this point, ready to sleep at any moment. The day had already darkened, and I fell on top of Lucas with his knot in me. I started to feel drowsy now.

"Tired already? My knot's not going to be out at all, so let's sleep like this. Okay?" Lucas asked me. I nodded as I fell into sleep and felt his weight on top of me, as he kissed me one last time before I drifted to sleep. It was definitely the best night I've had.


	7. Notice

HipsterBubble here~! I know I haven't uploaded anything for the last few days, well actually I'm quite busy with the school year, I've got a science fair upcoming, and I'm sick as well. Just a fever and a ton of vertigo. Ugh. I hate the fact that I get sick SO easily... I literally live off of medicine... that sucks too. I'll do my best to satisfy your needs, but for now, I will be on a short respite. IDK how long haha... But thanks for reading~! 


End file.
